Bickslows back story
by Laxusexual
Summary: This is my vision of Bickslow's back story, of how he got into Fairy Tail! Enjoy. (Not very good with summaries) Rated T for violence
1. Part one

Nothing could bee seen in the darkness that casted itself over the earth, shadows consuming everything in its way. The night was lone, not a single movement from anythong, not a stir from the sleeping town. The sound of the whistling wind heard from any awoken soul. The quiet sounds of blowing leaves scrapping the ground, everything else still. Except for the odd outcasted house, in the middle of town, lonesome and worn, yet lived in. The small sounds of foot steps exploring the rooms. A small boy, never seen by others, banned to his room, wondered the small house at night. His bare feet making a light sticking sound on the wooden floor, loud in the night. Making his way to the other side of his one story home, something he did almost every night. Peering into the silent room, a smirk creeping onto his lips. Mumbling a few words under his breath, capturing his mothers soul. Using her as a puppet, not to do anything bad, but rather to practice his gifted magic. For the odd child hadn't learned this special type of magic, just seemed to be gifted with the power of controlling souls and seeing them. Making it a hobby to watch others pass by, and look into them, just watch the balance of there souls, and how calm most of them where. Controlling his own guardian into the kitchen, only making her do simple things like the dishes. The young child crawling up onto the barstool to get a clear veiw, being able to make her actions less wobbly, trying to succeed in making it look normal. Minus the part that her eyes were blank, and she looked like a lifeless doll; yet it was the only flaw in his magic. Smiling inward to himself, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Giving himself a little celebration for improving his gift. That was until a sharp pain flew through his body, as he was flung out of the chair and into the wall. The small wizard feeling like his head split in two, rubbing the growing bump that started to form. Hearing a shriek from the other side of the wall, his mother being snapped from his grasp. The loud yell echoing throughout the house, darting down the street. Ringing in everyones ears, causing the small child to whence in pain even more, not helping the headache he so randomly received. A dark figure standing in front of him, the outcasted wizard leaned against the wall, stuck in a corner between the two walls. The silhouette moving closer to the frightened figure cowering in the corner. Salty liquids spilling out of his crimson red orbs, leaving water marks down his cheeks. The tattoo on his face unseen in the shadows of the night, born with the strange figure on his face. A harsh force pushing at his stomach over and over. Hacking up a metallic liquid, the color of his eyes. The taller male in front of him, better known as his father, dragging his child to his room, making sure to lock the door, again. "Stay in their, monster!" The harsh words were tossed at the child full of venom, spatting out a heartless tone to his own child, stomping away from the door. Everyone in the neighborhood already knew what the scream was about and decided not to investigate. Not wanting to be a 'victim' of their demon child. Keeping their distance from the run down home, only feeling sorry deep in their hearts for their problems. The seith mage trying to hold the many tears back, wiping the fallen ones away "I'm not a monster... I'm Bickslow." Sobbed the mistreated being, still not old enough to understand what everything was yet. Being no older than five or six, never being allowed in school didn't help with his education either. Knowing very basic things from every day life, but nothing big. Laying himself down to sleep, feeling more safe with the comforter over his head. Wrapping the blanket around his small bruised frame, slightly wishing it would suffocate him. Feeling his soft pillow rest under his head, the puffy feathers compressing together under his weight. His eye lids hanging heavily, demanding to be shut. The darkness of his own mind dragging him into a sleep of nightmares. The only images running through his mind weren't pleasant in the least, the worst possible scenarios play repeatedly. Causing his solid form to squirm and whine. Knocking all the belongings on his bed onto the floor. Little stuffed animals only making a quiet thud sound, while unneeded pillow made a slightly bigger thunk. The suns rays burning into the room, the just awoken sun shining bright through any unclosed curtains. Seeping through the few holes left unprotected, shining a ray of light into the wizards room. The shadows scattering away, awaiting to come back at night. The bright lights shinning in Bickslow's eyes, making it hard to open them. His wine red irises scanning the room, noting that everything was on the floor, his head poking out of his little cocoon. The mage's lungs filling with air, to be let out as a yawn, slight tears forming in his eyes. Rubbing them away along with his sleepiness. The sound of chatter catching his attention, hearing clinging plates and a wonderful smell filling his nose. Being drawn to the door, the red eye'd boy knowing it was locked, not even bothering to try and open the door. "Papa.." Bickslow whined, resting his forehead on the door. His voice was cracked and rughed, sounding kinda strained. The tone lacing his words was beggong, high pitched more than anything. "Can I please come out and eat? I'll wear my visor!" The young boy ran to the end of his bed, placing the metal shield over his eyes, waiting patently at the door. A smile spread across his features, arms folding in front of him. So he wouldn't look like her was holding anything. Wearing nothing but a blue shits and baggy shorts that stopped at his knees. The cloth was tattered slightly, but in pretty good condition. The young boy being very skinny, something easily noticed in the light. The cuts and black marks laid across his tan skin could be seen as well, the ones hidden by his clothes were much worse, never shown to anyone else but his own eyes. Taking care of his wounds all by himself. With nothing really, just not touching them, and they healed over time. The sound of a unlocking door filled his ears, the old white door opened from him to step out. The ends of his lips pulling upward, smiling wide. His tongue hanging out of his mouth again, drooling at the sight of breakfast. Plopping himself at the table, rubbing his hands together hungrily. Only causing his female parent to back away, screeching in disgust. "Sorry Mama..." He whispered, his pink organ retreating back into his mouth. Having to sit on his knees to see the table. All three of them perfectly fitting at the small round wooden table, plates set before them. The sweet smell of pancakes drenched in maple, bacon, and toast was enough to send the mage crazy, digging into his own meal, not sure when the last time he got a decent meal was. Savoring the sweet taste of the sticky liquid, covering the floppy piece of cooked batter. The texture was smooth and fluffy, humming in delight as the flavor danced on his taste buds. Only having the sweet food a couple times in his life, savoring every drop of flavor. Not wanting the great moment to end, yet sadly after breakfast he was sent back to his room, the only placed he loathed. "Can I at least play out side?" Whined the child, normally only getting these things occasionally, figuring he was on a roll today. The door being slammed in his face and locked, a frown taking over his lips. Licking all the sticky leftovers off his lips, bummed about being stuck inside. Bickslow making his way to the very tall bed in his room. Ready for another day of looking out the window and playing in his room. It was kinda like a ill child. Like he was being isolated from the world for everyone else's well being, even though thats what was happening. As if he was any real threat, being about to control his magic made it perfectly safe, so he wasn't accidentally hurting anyone. Watching as other children his age got to run around and play together, watching as their souls filled with joy, their laughter only breaking his heart. As for the older kids would tease the hated mage, throwing rocks at his window, sticking their tongues out at him. Just being immature and looking for trouble. For peace all Bickslow had to do was write on a piece of paper with his only blue crayon, take of his mask, and give a frightening face. Sticking his tongue out his his mouth, giving a creepy smile with wide eyes, the pale held up to the window read 'I see into your soul', and they all scurried away, afraid he would to something terrible. As if looking into somebody's soul could do any harm. Of course he knew that, they didn't.

**Im sorry... I know there arent spaces inbetween paragraphs, but its because I wrong it on my ipad! Sorry if you dont like it, but thank you if you did. Sorry for any mistakes as well. Enjoy.**


	2. Part two

**This chapter contains slight gore; nothing very detailed.**

A lone sigh left his lips, plopping onto the end of his bed, letting his feet dangle off the edge. The mage resting his elbows on his knees, and his hands on his cheeks, giving out another huff. Ruby orbs glancing over to the side, watching as other children played happily with one another, their parents laughing along. The total opposite of his own. Knowing his family could never have the bond others had, being tossed into the darkness, away from the rest. Not even his own parents could try and protect their son, or at least stand up for him. Not even close. They called Bickslow worst names than the rest. Being abused and starved by his father, of course the his parents didn't think anything was wrong with it, and neither did anyone else. There was no way anyone could treat such a demon child with respect. No one would expect them to love him, and accept what he was. Sadly it was something the seith mage was use to; being locked in his room away from others. Staring out the window, just wishing one day he could be accepted and free from torment. Feeling tears bubble to his eyes just at the thought, always trying his best to smile and be joyful. Coming up with positive reasons why he was locked up in his room- not really finding many -but he believed them anyways. All of the lies he pilled up in his mind almost covered the truth, almost covered the aching pain in his heart. The real reason still roamed his thoughts, always in the back of his head. Looking past the vivd memories, to place a smile on his face. Even if it needed to be fake.  
Slipping of the bed, Bickslow gathered all his fallen toys, placing them back onto his comfy mattress. Making sure to line them up neatly, brushing imaginary dirty off their fur. A sweet loving expression hanging on his face, giving all the fluffy animals a hug, the small dolls being his only friends. Even if they couldn't talk or move, they were still there. The only things giving him comfort. Playing with his small toys everyday, making sure to treat them with all the love he could offer. Curling up into his bed, surrounding himself with the small plushies. Blocking everything else out, imagining as if it was only him and his dolls. A huge smile coming into play, cuddling his think blanket. Holding one of his soft cuddly cotton filled dolls to his chest, a hum emitting from the depths of his throat. Feeling a warmth grow in his heart, planting a kiss on the head of the motionless plush. Bouncing up from his laying position, bouncing on the bed. A loud screeching caused my the springs in the mattress, the frame of the bed shaking as well, not stopping the young child from enjoying his time. Going as high as he could, the doll of a bunny still in his hands, laughing like the other children. His red eyes closed, picturing them outside, playing together. Though he wouldn't mind having to carry the small doll, or create his actions, as long as it was close, Bickslow was in a bright mood. Spinning in circles as the leaped into the air non-stop. Until a loud bang came to the door. A harsh frozen tone yapping at him to stop, the mage flinching in fear, his foot landing wrong. Slipping onto the hard wooden floor, a loud thud blasting through the house, feeling his head- for yet another time -gaining a headache. Luckily it didn't bust open or crack, only a bump forming in its place. Loud sobs leaving his throat, tears falling down his tan cheeks. The wind finally returning to his lungs, the fall had knocked all air out of him. Leaving his chest burning, ribs felt sore as well as his back. The toy he held tightly was fallen on the floor, yet again, the dolls arm missing from the wizards hand. Focussing on calming himself down, knowing neither of his parents would come to his rescue any time soon. His hacking and wheezing probably making them pray he didn't recover from his fall, even though it was just off his bed. A small hand placed gently over his chest, trying to catch his breath. Feeling himself regain control of his body without pain, still feeling light headed from all his heavy breathing. The oxygen in the air filling his lungs to the brim, then released to suck in some more. The bluenette feeling his heart pound against his chest, like it wanted to burst out. The rhythm of its pump was off, from being scared to death. Without even looking he moved his hand around for the doll that fell with him, feeling the soft materiel grace his fingers, turning his head back to fully grab the plushie. A frown deemed to his lips, wiping off what was on his favorite animal. Looking at the dull worn stuffed bunny he always favored, the color was drained from the cotton, a light blue color replacing the old one. The eyes were only small sown in dots, as for the nose. His mouth formed a straight line, looking kinda sad and lonely. A perfect match for the two. The young wizard slowly standing from his crouched over seated position on the floor, his orbs glued to the doll. Wiping off the dolls face from any dust. A more serious expression filling his features, as he continued to clean off the doll "If only there could be a world with just the two of us..." Muttered the mage under his breath, talking to his friend rather than anyone else. Taking one moment before his crimson eyes went wide, staring down at the direction if the floor. "The two of us can be happy..." Bickslow's voice went from his normal cheery tone to a dark emotionless whisper. Looking up towards the door. "But first... You need a soul." Without hesitation the small child easily busted through the door, only having to ram into the weak wood a couple times, hearing his parents start to panic. The two huddled on the couch, trying to push away from the demonic angry child, as he approached with a stern look. "Seith magic; human possession..." Mumbled the young boy, his eyes scanning the body, having a grasp onto his fathers soul. Ignoring all pleads that came from them "Crumble." With that single word his victims solid being had a small explosion, his body no more. The remaining pieces falling to the floor, a slight gushy sound being made. Blood seeping from the left over body parts, the sticky liquid staining the floor. The shadow of the couch hiding some of the new mess, the sun starting to set in the back ground. Now staring at a sobbing woman, actually beautiful in many ways. No one would ever believe she was his mother, his looks coming from neither of his parents, a more pale completion with light hair and eyes. No where near to his tan skin with crimson orbs and dark blue tears streaming down her face made a shine on her pale skin, making it glossy and glow. Bickslow allowing himself to crawl onto the couch, forcing himself into his mothers lap, wrapping his arms around the sobbing woman; as she had every right to cry, for she just watched her child effortlessly kill her husband. "Don't worry Mama..." Spoke the wizard, pulling away from the one sided hug. "We'll be together forever!" Bickslow couldn't help but smile, already bringing his doll into his lap, the cries of the woman growing louder, guessing her punishment for everything that was done would be worse. "Seith magic;" as the words left his lips her begs became demanding, trying to convince her only child from giving her the same fate "Soul stealer..." After the works were spoken he was easily able to reach into his mother, and rip out her soul, transferring it to his plush. Not giving her any more of a punishment, knowing just by instinct she wouldn't live much longer without her soul resting in its place. Instead it was now in a rabbit, a stuffed animal, to forever be his loyal companion. The spell took away a lot of his magic energy, not having much to spare, since he never got to practice and expand his powers, knowing he could push his limits and escape the small town, no matter what it took. Grabbing a small bag, placing his five favorite toys inside, including the possessed doll, giving the soul some time to figure out where it was, planning to practice with the souls he was going to collect, and move them around, until the could do it with ease. Simply exiting his house, shutting the door behind him. Blood stained his blue shirt, the drying liquid sticky on his feet. Only having to stop by a couple houses, and complete his new bound mission. Capturing his other four souls, assuring them their life wasn't going to waste. Having to slaughter a couple people who got in his way, their blood painted the walls, drenched the floors, as the small mage limped out of the house, covered in the scent of death. Corpses lying in the street as his prey tried to flee. Making his out of town, a bag tossed over his shoulders, gripping onto the straps; promising himself ever to use that magic again. His feet making a patting sound with every step. The red liquid covering his feet, making it sound like they were wet. Having to drag himself out of the city, coming upon three shaded out figures, all of them baring the same symbol on different parts of their body. They only thing the possession mage could make out, until his consciousness slipped away; useless without his magic power.

**Again, written on ipad. And sorry this part contains killing, if you dont like gore...**

**I beliee there will be only one last part.**


End file.
